


Dumped On The Doorstep

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strella finds Astra alone.</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped On The Doorstep

Strella had smiled as she answered the call of her servants, she had been happy to be free, to be unmarried but well-loved and well... then things had taken something of a strange turn. Astra, well, she assumed this was the girl, lay comatose on her doorstep, she had picked her up, brought her inside and lay her down on the bed in the guest-rooms, making sure to shut the door and settling beside the girl on the bed, stroking her hair from her eyes and waiting. Astra twitched slightly. 

"Astra?"

Astra murred softly and slightly painfully. 

"Careful, little one."

Astra's fingers began to twitch. Strella continued to stroke Astra's hair gently. Astra's eyes fluttered slightly and she let out another pained moan. 

"Shhh, it's alright..."

Astra's eyes opened slightly.   
"Astra?"

Astra murred.

 

"Yes.."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Tara..."

Strella provided quietly. 

"You were left here... presumably so I could help you."

"Oh..."

 

Astra mumbled still a bit groggy. 

"Are you hurt?"

"I....I Don't really know.... My body doesn't feel like mine at the moment..."

"How does it feel?"

"Distant....like my head is not attached to it. Is the only way i can describe it."

Strella smiled softly. 

"I think I can help..."

"Please do…"

Strella paused, moving to stroke a hand through the other girl's hair, gently drawing her closer, her lips ghosting lightly over Astra's before she kissed her. She could only hope that something happened, even if it was only that she caught a fist to the face. Astra mewed in surprise. 

"Any better?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Sometimes a shock causes you to reconnect..."

"Oh...."

"Did you not... like it?"

"I did.."

 

Astra murred then yawned.

 

"I'm just so...sleepy at the moment."

 

She nuzzled her head into Stella's hands and fell asleep quickly. 

"Then rest."

Strella murmured, moving to tuck her in. 

"Sleep."


End file.
